


Milk Club

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Fetish, M/M, Male Lactation, Teacher Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: 🍼》Existe un nuevo invento en la Deep Web, los jóvenes curiosos y algo incrédulos lo compran para creer los resultados."Sweet Milk, el nuevo producto que logra efectos interesantes".
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	Milk Club

Kim Junmyeon un adulto de treinta años profesor de matemáticas en la preparatoria SM, imparte sus clases desde primer a tercer año respectivamente.

En el salón de segundo año confiscó una inyección con líquido sospechoso a manos de Byun Baekhyun, el dolor de cabeza en sus clases. Decide contarle sobre su problema a Minseok, su colega, este simplemente le aconseja pasarlo por alto ya que las vacaciones se aproximan.

Con una taza de café y una semana para que el efecto dure, conforme los días pasan, sus pezones se vuelven más sensibles y pecho comienza a pesar.

"Sweet Milk, nuevo producto especialmente para hombres. 

Un pequeño frasco, una infección o sobre al gusto, es todo lo necesario para el resultado. 

Al inyectar el líquido en el cuerpo de un hombre deseado, este dentro de las veinticuatro horas sufrirá los cambios físicos. Después de un día y seis horas la persona ya debería presentar su pecho lleno, la leche es dulce y bebible para cualquier edad. Sin embargo, si desea utilizar el método más práctico, beberlo, los efectos tardarán entre cinco y siete días en aparecer*.

*El sabor no cambia por el método, todo resultado será igual.

Advertencia:  
•Dentro del periodo mencionado de veinticuatro horas los pezones serán extremadamente sensibles, se recomienda utilizar camisas suaves contra la piel.  
•Dentro de una semana se recomienda cuidar la zona del pecho, este se volverá muy sensible mientras espera los resultados.  
•Dependiendo la persona y el proceso, se puede tardar más de cuarenta y ocho horas para comenzar a lactar o seis a ocho días.  
•El efecto debe durar aproximadamente un mes, pero este puede variar también la persona.  
•No se recomienda a menores de quince años, este producto podría afectar con su desarrollo.  
•La leche es 100% bebible, no presenta efectos secundarios en las personas que lo ingieren.  
•Altamente adictivo.  
•Se recomienda una inyección por persona, ya que el producto no podría funcionar o los efectos físicos y hormonales serán gravemente dañinos, lo mismo por el sobre, un paquete por persona".


End file.
